Resident Evil 5: Jill's Diary
by gwendy
Summary: This is inspired from Jill's Diary in Re3 and it's my wishful thinking on what happened afterwards, which I dream to be the storyline for RE5. R&R!


"**Resident Evil 5: Jill's Diary"**

by: Gwendy

Disclaimer: Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, Barry Burton, UMBRELLA inc., and all other persons or names in the Resident Evil series are the property of CAPCOM. The author is in no way affiliated with the company and is merely a fan, writing about one of her game obsessions.

Author's notes: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. It's only a one shot, inspired from Jill's Diary in RE3 and is written (if Jill wrote it) after the events of the said game. I try to stay in character, and the main cast of this fic would be Carlos and Jill. This is also inspired from the screens of RE5.

October 2nd…Daybreak…

Carlos and I managed to escape Raccoon City, with Barry's help, before it was completely obliterated by UMBRELLA's missile.

We thought that was the end of it.

But…

It was only the prelude to another nightmare…

Daylight…

No sooner had we flown to the outskirts of the state, when we were pursued by fighter jets, no doubt from UMBRELLA. There was no contest. They blasted out chopper's tail but we managed to eject at the last minute and landed a number of miles from the border to South America. Once we were able to get ourselves together, Carlos suggested that we hide out in his hometown down south. No point in going to Europe if we were only to get caught in the end, he had said. I had to agree with him. UMBRELLA was clearly after us.

October 5th…Daylight…

We spent a few days in one shabby inn to the next and in the course of our travels, Barry, Carlos, and I grew closer to each other. Carlos was still quite immature, but he had an impeccable sense of humor, which Barry and I enjoy.

Just the other day, Carlos had his hair all cut and dyed in a darker shade. Said it was to keep UMBRELLA and most especially his fellow U.B.C.S men from recognizing him. I thought the new look made him look more mature and told him so. He blushed a bit and told me that I shouldn't be changing my looks the way he did, since he thought I was perfect. I'm still not sure what to make of that compliment…

Noon…

We finally arrived in Carlos's South American hometown but what greeted us was something we never expected. The city was infected! The citizens had all turned into UMBRELLA's horrible undead mutants! How far has that accursed company's influence spread! Will they ever stop!

We had little choice but to hide out in an old house, which we would later learn to be the Oliveras's. Then…his dead parents and sister came and attacked us. There was no other option. It had to be them or us. Carlos was reluctant, but he got mad when Barry and I started aiming. In the end, Carlos had no choice but to shoot at his own family himself.

Night…

Carlos was more inconsolable than the time Murphy died back in Raccoon City. He changed a great deal in the span of a few hours and was even more determined to stop UMBRELLA. And though I admired him for it…somehow…he frightened me…

October 8th…Daylight…

Barry, Carlos, and I decided to split up and search for clues as well as a way out of the city. I couldn't believe I had to go through this hell again! It's like a recurring nightmare! I don't know how much more I can take of this. I almost died the last time if it hadn't been for Carlos. But maybe…maybe I was better off dead…

NO! I shouldn't think such things. Barry's counting on my help. And Carlos…I still owe him. And he needs me…now, more than ever…

EXIT

A/n: Weeheehee. What do you think? Hope you liked that one shot fic. Sorry Chris and Jill aficionados, but I like Carlos better than Chris. Sorry, but that's just the way I feel (especially after playing RE3, watching the 2nd RE movie, seeing the Chinese RE3 comics, and seeing the RE5 screens). And yes, I do believe Carlos is the guy we see in the screens for Resident Evil 5. Damn hope it's him 'coz I'm such a HUGE JILL VALENTINE fan and I think she's with Carlos and Barry and I think…no. I DEMAND that she be in RE5! WAHAHAHA!


End file.
